


Legends Of Elysium

by AnimeDragon11



Category: Dust: An Elysian Tail
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29226462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeDragon11/pseuds/AnimeDragon11
Summary: “Hay! Come back here, you crazy flying sword.” Fidget yelled, as she flapped her small wings as fast as they could go. After a few more minutes the sword halted in midair, Fidget ended up flying past the sword in her haste.
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter One: Here We Go Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hay! Come back here, you crazy flying sword.” Fidget yelled, as she flapped her small wings as fast as they could go. After a few more minutes the sword halted in midair, Fidget ended up flying past the sword in her haste.

**Legends Of Elysium**

**Summery**

**“Hay! Come back here, you crazy flying sword." Fidget yelled, as she flapped her small wings as fast as they could go. After a few more minutes the sword halted in midair, Fidget ended up flying past the sword in her haste.**

**Chapter One: Here We Go Again**

"Ahrah? Why did you stop? Come on." The small Nimbat tried to pull the sword, but it was to heavy for her small paws.

"Did Dust summon you again? Or is it someone else with the same twin souls?" The Nimbat asked as they approached the familiar Glade.

**Fidget's POV**

The figure looked like Dust at first, but when they lifted their head from under the Satgat, I saw sky blu eyes instead of the pale blue that Dust had.

"Hay, who are you? Are you related to Dust?" I asked as the figure looked up at me with confused eyes. "Oh great, fantastic, is this another person with memory problems to?" I thought as the sword finally spoke.

"It may appear that the souls of Jin and Cassius have been tampered with. Fidget, I'm not certain but. This might be Dust, Jin, or even a different person entirely." Ahrah spoke calmly as the figure finally spoke.

"Wh... A talking sword? What are you? A-and how can you talk?" I blinked at the rapid fire of questions.

"I am the Blade of Ahrah, and you seam familiar, but you are also different. Do you remember your name?" The sword asked.

"M-My name is Tempest. And, who is she?" The blue fox asked, with a tilt of her head. I gave a sigh as I replied.

"Me? I'm Fidget! Guardian of this sword!" I said, as I lowered my ears.

"No offense but aren't you a bit... well, small? For a guardian, I mean?" She said, as I gave a pout.

"Hay, I just look after that thing! After two-hundred years, nobody expects a sword to just fly off and start, you know, talking."

"So... Fidget, then?" Tempest asked, as I replied with a fond smile.

"That's me! And you're Tempest?" I said, I have a feeling I know what's coming.

"It would seam that way, though I can't recall that name." She said softly. I blinked in surprise. But before I could speak, the blue fox spoke up again.

"So... what is this sword?" I tried not to react at that familiar sentence and question.

"I am The Blade of Ahrah, and you Tempest, are my next fated sword-bearer." I winced, I knew, that for as wise as the sword may be, even he is unsure. I grinned, now I could speak.

"Wait, hold up a sec. You told us your name, but why did you act like you couldn't recall that name?" I asked in confusion, as the warmblood rolled her eyes.

"Look, Fidget, I said my name was Tempest, but I never said that was my real name, now did I? Tempest is the first name that popped into my head." The Fox Warmblood gave a sigh, and Ahrah spoke up once more.

"So... Tempest is not you're real name? I assume that means that you don't remember you're name. Am I correct?" The sword asked, as Tempest nodded.

"So... now what? Do we do the same thing as last time?" I asked, and Ahrah spoke.

"Not exactly Fidget, first, we must figure out who Tempest is. Someone may have messed with the life-thread, and that... has dangerous consequences." The blade said, and I gave a sad sigh.

"Hay, I know, Ginger might be able to help us. Let's go see her. She might recognize you. Maybe?" I replied eagerly, as we once again headed to Aurora Village.


	2. Chapter Two: A Talk With Ginger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hay! Come back here, you crazy flying sword." Fidget yelled, as she flapped her small wings as fast as they could go. After a few more minutes the sword halted in midair, Fidget ended up flying past the sword in her haste.

**Legends Of Elysium**

**Summery**

**“Hay! Come back here, you crazy flying sword." Fidget yelled, as she flapped her small wings as fast as they could go. After a few more minutes the sword halted in midair, Fidget ended up**

**Chapter Two: A Talk With Ginger**

**Tempest's POV**

"I was so confused, I felt like I had known both Fidget and Ahrah forever. But how would that make any sense?" I thought to myself as we ran into monsters on our way to the village.

"Oh, come on! I thought we had taken care of all of these monsters last time." I herd Fidget yell as I took down another group of the creepy looking creatures, "these things make my skin crawl." I thought as I kept attacking, over and over.

"Sheesh! Three Moons! When do these stupid creepy things ever quite?" I asked in frustration as Fidget nodded in agreement.

"Finally! I thought we'ed never make it to the village." I said as I let myself relax for now. I am not comfortable killing, so that took a lot of effort and energy out of me.

As we neared the entrance, my grip on Ahrah slipped, and the sword fell out of my hand. I gave a startled yelp as the sword floated back into my hand.

"Hay, is that you Dust?" One of the guards asked as I answered politely.

"No sir, I am not Dust. My name is Tempest. It's a pleasure to meet you." I replied

"Oh, your clothes looked so much like Dust. Sorry about that." The guard said as I walked up the hillside to a small house.

"So, Fidget? Is this Gingers house?" I asked with a tilt of my head, as Fidget nodded.

Then the small Nimbat nocked on the door, and a young read haired fox was in view.

"D-Dust? Is that you?" She asked as I blinked, not knowing what to do. I was saved from embarrassment as Ahrah spoke up.

"Ginger, It appears that both the souls of Jin, and Cassius may have been tampered with, and that in turn forced them out of the Life Thread. This is Tempest, she can't remember her real name." I blinked, "Who are Cassius and Jin?" I thought in confusion as Fidget spoke up.

"Hay, Ginger, what the crazy sword means is, we need your help." I giggled as Ginger nodded in understanding.

"Okay then, come in. I'll explain things inside." And with that, we went inside and Ginger started to explain everything.

"So, I know this may be a lot to take in but... I think that you should seek out Lady Tethys, she may be able to help way better then me." I gave a warm smile as I spoke kindly.

"Thank you very much Ginger, I appreciate the help, but we better get going." I said as we left the house. I then asked Fidget a question.

"Where exactly are we going? Can you tell me?" I asked, as the Nimbat gave an exaggerated sigh.


End file.
